when you play the game
by neko-hime-moonstar518
Summary: The wizarding world kicks Harry out with not but what’s on his back and his guitar. He has to fall back on the one skill he has left music. When Ryusuke finds him he is in a bad way. Ryusuke could kill him but he might save Harrys life xover BECK
1. Chapter 1

YO! 's nikohimemoonstar518. how ya been? This fic contains songs from everlast and characters of the series Harry Potter and the series Beck. i do not own them. i wish i did but i dont so dont bitch at me ok... any hooo, leave comments i want to know what you think and what i should improve and also this fic may or may not contain slash so concider yourself warned and i just wanted to say that so thanks and i hope you enjoy the story!!!!!

* * *

The story I am about to tell is the story of a young man who was not wanted. He had been used for all he could be used for and the people he thought loved him cast him out to die. At the age of fifteen he had no reason to live, no home no money, no friends. He only had one thing, his music, his guitar and a voice that would radiate the sorrow he was feeling, all the pain he had been put through he could express in every note and word he sang.

This young mans name was Harry. Harry Potter and this is where we meet our young friend. Sitting on the street corner singing a song and playing on his guitar begging for chance just to be able to live out the day and last the night without dieing. He started singing anew and for once, someone who could help, stopped, listened and changed a life.

_We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
The hair on his face is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange  
He ask the man for what he could spare with shame in his eyes  
Get a job you fuckin' slob's all he replied_

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues  
Then you really might know what it's like_

The person's name was Ryusuke "Ray" Minami, the lead guitarist and founder of the world famous band Beck. He heard the kid playing and knew that that boy had skill and nothing tieing him to stay. Ruysuke heard the pain and anger and knew that the kid would not trust and he wouldn't for a long time.

_Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love  
He said don't worry about a thing baby doll I'm the man you've been dreamin' of  
But three months later he said he won't date her or return her call  
And she sweared god damn if I find that man I'm cutting' off his balls  
And then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walkin' through the doors  
They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner, and they call her a whore_

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose  
Then you really might know what it's like_

_I've seen a rich man beg  
I've seen a good man sin  
I've seen a tough man cry  
I've seen a loser win  
And a sad man grin  
I heard an honest man lie  
I've seen the good side of bad  
And the down side of up  
And everything between  
I licked the silver spoon  
Drank from the golden cup  
Smoked the finest green  
I stroked the baddest dimes at least a couple of times  
Before I broke their heart  
You know where it ends  
Yo, it usually depends on where you start_

There he was. It was a man that was looking at him. Harry could feel it, all the sixth sense shit left from fighting a war never truly left him and he looked up only to see a man leaning on the building looking at him. Not leering, not criticizing, no hate or pity, only understanding and a calm calculating look. Like he wanted to say something but didn't want Harry to stop singing.

_I knew this kid named Max  
He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
He liked to hang out late at night  
Liked to get shit faced  
And keep pace with thugs  
Until late one night there was a big gun fight  
Max lost his head  
He pulled out his chrome .45  
Talked some shit  
And wound up dead  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain  
You know it crumbles that way  
At least that's what they say when you play the game_

_God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose  
Then you really might know what it's like To have to lose..._

_

* * *

_

_another _**authors note** ////// so my new readers what do you think???? leave a comment and all that good stuff and when i post next i can prommise its gonna be just as good ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: There he was. It was a man that was looking at him. Harry could feel it, all the sixth sense shit left from fighting a war never truly left him and he looked up only to see a man leaning on the building looking at him. Not leering, not criticizing, no hate or pity, only understanding and a calm calculating look. Like he wanted to say something but didn't want Harry to stop singing.

The man had finally finished singing his song and Ryusuke finally approached the man. He was different than the other street musicians he had seen in this city, most were well to do rich kids that were board during the summer holiday and wanted to make a little easy cash. But this man, and he was defiantly a man, Ryusuke could tell when he looked at him that he was fighting for his life. A life that was rough and lonely and dirty but was still a life. As he walked closer to the man sitting on the curb he noticed two things that intrigued him. One, the man had shockingly emerald eyes and odd scar on his forehead. And two, he was painfully aware of all that was going on around him. Ryusuke could tell that the man saw everything that happened on his corner and on the streets that it intersected.

The man had begun to play again. The song was a bitter but blindingly true melody that touched you, deep down, if you actually gave a moment as you passed, to listen. Ryusuke was now only feet from the man and decided to wait against the wall until the song was over. He was actually awe struck at what the man was singing.

They call me white devil, Black Jesus,  
Heaven closes, Hell freezes,  
Ego's trippin', scripts keep flippin'  
Bloods keep bloodin', Crips keep crippin'  
Time keeps slippin' and I keep fallin'  
I can't see but I hear them callin',  
Ballers ballin',Players playin', haters fightin', Righteous praying dawn breaking,  
Manhattan keeps making, Brooklyn keeps takin'  
Shook ones keep shakin', no time for fakin'  
Know what I mean ain't choppin' no pies,  
Just risin' like cream  
If you're digging the scene,  
If you feelin' the vibes,  
Throw your hands in the air,  
Scream out you're alive,

Singin' na na nana na na  
Singin' na na nana na na

Harry looked up at the man as he approached and kept his eyes on him as he continued to play. He had no intention of being robbed, arrested, harassed or beat up. He was just there to make some money to eat. Maybe buy a new string for his guitar, he could tell as he played that one of the strings would snap soon, and without a functioning guitar he had no way to make any money. He was still technically a minor and he had no parents to sign for him, no emancipation papers, and no way to get fake documents. Fake documents cost more money then Harry could ever get. And now even with some money coming in he was thankful that the Dursleys had starved him, because it made him able to ignore the gnawing hunger pains that many homeless teens suffered from. The Dursleys made him tough and the betrayal of the wizarding world made him a hardened man so he just kept singing.

They call me Black Jesus, White Moses,  
Heaven freezes, Hell closes  
poses and punk rock chicks,  
The kids are all right  
But I need my fix  
If you're diggin' the mix,  
if you're feelin' the drugs  
If you're keepin' it real  
If you're livin' like thugs,  
I spit kisses and hugs like 45 slugs  
Come back on the one and kiss my love gun  
Gotta look that will kill,  
A voice that will carry, half a dozen women  
Ya think I wanna marry, trouble on my mind,  
I'm refusin' to lose  
Still I've gotta find someone to abuse  
So won't you run spread the news  
Help say the word and jump the fuck back  
And act like you heard

They call me white devil, Black Jesus,  
Heaven closes Hell freezes,  
Black Jesus, White Moses,  
Heaven freezes, Hell closes

Singin' na na nana na na singin'  
Singin' na na nana na na singin'

Ryusuke noticed that the mans piercing gaze centered on him and it sent a shiver down his spine. And that his earlier assumptions about the man were wrong. He was not a man but at the very most he was sixteen and to be hardened to such a point at such an age meant that the kid had really been through the ringer and he really needed to get out of this place that held his misery. Kids song was coming to and end and Ryusuke decided to approach him.

They call me white sinner, black martyr,  
Live wire fire starter, jungle brother,  
Red neck cracker, freak of nature  
New world slacker,  
Sex junkie lookin' for a dealer  
You can play the leaper girl  
And I can play the healer  
Shit is only getting realer  
Baby haven't you heard that the  
Bird, bird, bird, yes the bird is the word  
They go one for the trouble, two for the time, Three for my homies and four for the dimes, Singin' lemons to the lime  
Till the break of dawn  
Excuse me every six minutes  
Everlast you're on, and they go on and on  
Like a rolling stone,  
Baby anywhere I lay my hat is my home

They call me white devil, Black Jesus,  
Heaven closes, Hell freezes,  
Black Jesus, White Moses,  
Heaven freezes, Hell closes

Singin' na na nana na na singing  
Singin' na na nana na na singin'

The boy was finally done singing. He had started counting the money that had accumulated in his guitar case and when he was done he put the money in his pocket and put away and looked up at Ryusuke and said, " if you're here to give me a hard time, then you can just bring it, 'cause I'm not afraid of you." Ryusuke smiled at the kids spunk all he said was, "Hey man, I'm Ryusuke and I think I might just have a proposition for you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N well how do you like things so far. i hope everything is up to your expectations. comment before you exit!!!

* * *

Recap: The boy was finally done singing. He had started counting the money that had accumulated in his guitar case and when he was done he put the money in his pocket and put away and looked up at Ryusuke and said, " if you're here to give me a hard time, then you can just bring it, 'cause I'm not afraid of you." Ryusuke smiled at the kids spunk all he said was, "Hey man, I'm Ryusuke and I think I might just have a proposition for you."

* * *

And so Harry began to speak to Ryusuke. They spoke everyday, Ryusuke would come everyday, as Harry was packing up and wait for him. Then he would buy both of them a beer and some food at the pub down the street.

This went on everyday for three weeks before Ryusuke told Harry that he was in a professional band and they were leaving for the next city tomorrow. At first Harry was socked and depressed but he told himself he had to suck it up, he would always be alone and no one would want to have him around or would stay with him.

Ryusuke could see the emotions on Harry's face and then his face went flat there was no emotion, even his bright eyes shut out all emotion other than calm indifference. Ryusuke hurried and said what he had been trying to before Harry had shut him out, that he wanted Harry to come with him, to be part of the band.

That night instead of going back to the abandoned church where he had been sleeping for the last few months, Harry went back with Ryusuke to his hotel on the good side of town. That night Harry met the rest of Ryusuke's band, BECK.

The guys in Ryusuke's band were crazy. There was Yukio ("Koyuki") Tanaka, one of the guitarists, he also sang for the band occasionaly. He was about a year older than Harry was. There was Yuji ("Saku") Sakurai .His position in the band is the drummer, a position that Saku takes up because of his brother influenced him when he was younger, he and Koyuki were the same age. There was also, Yoshiyuki Taira The first recruited member of BECK, Taira was the bassist, and the most talented band member next to Ryusuke. He plays a Music Man StingRay bass, as well as a Fender Jazz Bass. He was the most mature person of all of the band members. Then there was Tsunemi Chiba. Chiba was the main vocalist for BECK and was the key member that Ryusuke needed to bring Taira into the band. Compared to Koyuki, his voice was more punk-rock and rap oriented, singing the majority of the band's songs. Despite his looks and attitude, Chiba was the top student and head of the class in his high school, which Koyuki and Saku also attended. He could also seem sensitive at times. He was the one that named the band "Beck" after staring at Ryusuke's dog for a few moments.

Last but not least there was Ryûsuke ("Ray") Minami. Ryûsuke not only created BECK, but is also its lead guitarist. He has a few guitars including a Gibson L-48 Acoustic, a Gibson Les Paul Custom, and the mysterious Prudence.

The next morning harry met Maho, Ryusuke's younger sister. She was a talented singer. She was brash but she was dating Koyuki and she was really chill obout him being there.

When he learned of Chiba's singing style he showed him one of his songs that had never really matched his voice and singing style and lo and behold the all really liked it.

Pack it up, pack it in  
Let me begin  
I came to win  
Battle me that's a sin  
I won't tear the sack up  
Punk you'd better back up  
Try and play the role and the whole crew will act up  
Get up, stand up, come on!  
Come on, throw your hands up  
If you've got the feeling jump across the ceiling  
Muggs is a funk fest, someone's talking junk  
Yo, I'll bust em in the eye  
And then I'll take the punks home  
Feel it, funk it  
Amps it are junking  
And I got more rhymes than there's cops that are dunking  
Donuts shop  
Sure 'nuff I got props from the kids on the Hill  
Plus my mom and my pops

Chorus  
I came to get down (2x)  
So get out your seats and jump around  
Jump around (3x)  
Jump up Jump up and get down.  
Jump (18x)

I'll serve your ass like John MacEnroe  
If your steps up, I'm smacking the ho  
Word to your moms I came to drop bombs  
I got more rhymes than the bible's got psalms  
And just like the Prodigal Son I've returned  
Anyone stepping to me you'll get burned  
Cause I got lyrics and you ain't got none  
So if you come to battle bring a shotgun  
But if you do you're a fool, cause I duel to the death  
Try and step to me you'll take your last breath  
I gots the skill, come get your fill  
Cause when I shoot ta give, I shoot to kill

Chorus

[Pete Rock]  
Listen to the sound that pounds, I jump around  
I'm no clown, I get down  
To the funk, listen to the wig out  
And step to the rear, dear, cause I'm here  
The P to the E to the T E rockin'  
The runs in your stockin'  
So hon, put the lock in  
Chillin' with the House Of Pain  
Blood stains the ground  
Huh, I jump around

I'm the cream of the crop, I rise to the top  
I never eat a pig cause a pig is a cop  
Or better yet a terminator  
Like Arnold Schwarzenegger  
Try'n to play me out like as if my name was Sega  
But I ain't going out like no punk bitch  
Get used to one style and you know I might switch  
It up up and around, then buck buck you down  
Put out your head then you wake up in the Dawn of the Dead  
I'm coming to get ya, coming to get ya  
Spitting out lyrics homie I'll wet ya

Chorus

Jump (32x)

After they heard it they played Harry one of their songs off their cd. Then Koyuki and Maho sand one of the songs that a band they were friends with had sung.

don't know since when I changed in such a cold-hearted guy.  
I have to warm this frozen icy lonely heart to thaw.  
I like being wrapped with warmness more then anything else for sure.  
I'm gonna make my coming days to be filled with laughter and joy

I let myself down that I'm more curel then I thought I would be.  
I'm just a loser who ends up by caring for my soul.  
I don't give my hear to no one cause I don't wanna waste my time.  
I tried to love this loneliness to slip out of this lonesome hole.

Sarrow is what I hate but it's grown my sensations.  
Regrets taught me how to make any hard decisions.  
Peace is always by my side but I've never felt it once.  
Love is not the word only for the sweet romance.

Well I'm scared, scared, scared to death.  
And I'm scared to keep going on my way.  
Well I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death.  
And I'll tell myself I'm special till the end.

Recalling my torn broken, aching heart of these long days.  
And all the memories I wanted to forget for making leaps.  
Recalling, breaking, aching, crying, making sure to me.  
And I take all and grin at my future on the way.

Moon on the water

Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah...

I was fool  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

Old love affair  
Floating like a bird resting her wings

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years


End file.
